


Who's Abusing Who?

by Bitch_In_The_Blue



Series: GTA Drabbles, One Shots, Outtakes, and AUs [6]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Breaking and Entering, Conditioning, Creepy Trevor, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucked Up, Hand Jobs, Idolization, Manipulation, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Paranoia, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, au from my other series, tattoo worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue
Summary: Please👏leave👏feedback👏if👏you👏enjoyed👏Thank you ❤





	1. Same Time Tomorrow Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rosa Salamanca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519598) by [Bitch_In_The_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue). 



“And who is _that_ prime cut of ass?” He asked, peering past Michael to look out the window by the pool. Outside was a brunette around Tracey’s age, sunbathing in a black bikini in one of the lawn chairs next to her.  
Michael’s brows furrowed and he turned briefly to see who Trevor was asking about. “Tracey’s friend. Rosa. Don’t do it.”  
“Do what?” Trevor asked impishly, casually staring at her tits. So he was twenty-ish-something years older than her. Some girls liked that.  
Michael blocked his view, forcing Trevor to look him in the face. “I’m serious, don’t do it. 'Mand and me are friends with her mom, she’d fucking kill you and then she’d kill _me_ for bringing _you_ around.”  
“The heart wants what the heart wants and I have no problem with that.”  
“ _I do!_ ”  
“Trevor!” The two men’s attention was shifted to the doorway, where Tracey and her friend Rosa stood, having come in to get water and sunscreen without them noticing.  
Tracey excitedly strode over and gave the balding man a hug around the middle. “I didn’t know you were coming today! I’m glad to see you!”  
“Good to see you too, kid,” Trevor smiled, patting her on the back. “Saw you on Fame or Shame, you did good.”  
Even Rosa could tell that was a boldfaced lie.  
“Hey, Mr. De Santa,” Rosa said as the blonde and her dad’s friend 'Trevor’ kept talking.    
“Hey, Rosa. How’s your mom?”  
“She’s good, helping my aunt and uncle remodel their kitchen today. How are you and Amanda? You guys seem happier lately.”  
“We are, we’re good,” he nodded. “I think we’re doing good.”  
She reached into the fridge to grab some bottled water. Trevor eyed her while her back was turned, and Michael moved into his view and mouthed: _“Don’t do it.”  
_“So Tracey, are you gonna introduce your friend?” But fuck what Michael said.  
“Oh-” the blonde said as her friend returned to her and passed her a bottle. “Yeah, this is our neighbor Rosa. Rosa, this is my dad’s old friend Trevor.”  
“Oh, you’re the _neighbor_ ,” Trevor said, actually looking at her face this time. She was cute. Olive skin and deep brown eyes, long black hair- and full, soft looking pink lips. Just right for suc-  
“Yeah,” she said uneasily. “Nice to meet you.” She wasn’t sure whether or not to shake his hand. Now that she looked at him, she saw he sad several sores on his face, arms, and hands… like he needed a doctor. Overall not too bad looking- if you were into older creepy, balding men; which… wait, was she? She wasn’t entirely sure right then just looking at him. He wasn't _ugly_ , per se; he was just... Weird. She got a weird vibe from him.  
“Nice to meet you too,” he said. He ended up offering a hand after all, and she was hesitant to shake it- but did anyway. His palm was rough with calluses. “So tell me a little about yourself. You got a boyfriend?”  
Michael had to intervene. “Trev-”  
“God damn it-” Mrs. De Santa’s voice came from the garage door. “Michael! Is _he_ here uninvited again?”  
When she stormed into the kitchen, grocery bags in hand, her tone changed when she noticed Rosa in with them.  
“Yes, _darling_ ,” Michael said flatly. “But we were about to leave. Franklin asked us for some help on something.”  
“Alright,” Amanda said cautiously- mainly not trying to set Trevor off. With company over; who he had no reason to keep from killing or fucking or killfucking, she saw the better option as the quiet option. “Come back _safely_.”  
“I will,” Michael nodded, heading for the front door and beckoning for Trevor to follow. “I’ll be back soon.”  
Trevor followed behind Michael. “Ladies, it was nice. And uh-” he pointed to Rosa. “Hope to see you again soon, _neighbor girl_.”  
“Oh, uh-” Rosa blinked, unsure how to reply. “You too!” Fuck, why did she say that of all things? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-  
  
A few uneventful days passed since she'd met the creepy old man named Trevor.  
Lita still had no idea about her arrest and Ken bailing her out. Rosa still hadn't touched any more cocaine- as promised.   
And things were going fine.   
But she still couldn't help but be bothered that Trevor knew her as the De Santas' neighbor.   
Especially now that she was staying in the house alone for a few nights while Lita had gone to Liberty City with Ken and CJ for work. Looking to expand their record label. Not too bad.  
Still, sleeping alone in a big house was new to Rosa. She had only recently turned twenty, and had never stayed alone somewhere before. Not at home, not a hotel.   
So, in her paranoia, she triple checked all of the doors and windows on the first floor of the house to make sure they were locked. Ever since Trevor had leered at her, she felt like she was being watched. Like his eyes never left her. Not comfortable. Even now.  
So she closed the blinds and curtains on the downstairs windows too before she turned out the lights and headed upstairs to bed.   
Shedding her shorts and bra, she got under her blankets and set her alarm to get her up for work in the morning.   
And fell asleep.  
  
She thought it was part of her dream when she heard the bedroom door creak open. Quickly forgotten in her only partially awakened state, she turned over onto her side and got comfortable again. Legs stretching and making the blanket slide off of her hip before curling up again.   
Trevor couldn't believe he was even there. What kind of idiot does this? Breaking into a girl's house just to _look_ at her. He couldn't get her out of his head since he'd met her and now here he was. Silently moving to stand over her as she slept, tracing the curve of her body with his eyes. His fingers twitched at his side. He wondered if he could touch her.   
Nononono, stupid idea. All of this was a stupid idea. What was he even gonna do? He knelt at her bedside, eyes straining against the darkness to _really_ see her despite her back being to him.  
About an inch of flesh bared between her shirt and underwear where her blanket previously was.  
… Fuuuuck, he wanted to see more.  
He slowly reached out to--  
No no no.  
He withdrew his arm and hit the side of his head with the heel of his hand. _Don't be a fucking creep._ Although it was certainly too late for that. He had picked the lock of her front door for fuck's sake.  
Rosa shifted slightly in her sleep, letting out a sleepy moan.  
… And just like that he was hard.  
Shit.  
Well… If he couldn't touch her, he'd have to improvise.   
On his knees at her bedside, he slipped his hand into his weathered old sweatpants and stroked himself slowly to the thought of what he wanted to do with her. He knew next to nothing about her but that just meant he could imagine her any way he wanted. Cruel, teasing, coquettish, needy. All versions were correct. No wrong answers to be had in his imagination.   
Her leg twitched in her sleep and he thought she would wake up. But she didn't.   
So he just kept pumping until he came in his pants like a dumb horny teenager. How embarrassing.   
Letting out a restrained sigh of relief, he watched her sleep for a few more minutes before exiting. Leaving her house to hate himself for what he done that night.   
  
Rosa woke up in the morning blissfully unaware that she hadn't been alone. After a hot shower and a cup of coffee, she was on her way out of the house when she noticed something was amiss-  
The light was on in the kitchen. She could've sworn she'd turned it off before she locked up the house for bed.   
Weird.   
  
After her shift had ended and she went home, she texted Lita to let her know that she was doing fine and hoped LC was at least fun. Rosa had never been to the east coast. Never really wanted any part of the southern half of it. But Liberty City sounded glamorous.  
Tonight, she took extra care in locking everything again. Making note this time that all of the lights were off when she went upstairs to bed. Again, asleep without suspicion.  
  
It was bad enough the first time. So why was he doing this again?   
Now that he knew the quickest way to pick the lock on the front door, it was a breeze to enter.   
Something about her house was so welcoming. The way it was comfortably air conditioned, the nice smell of a recently blown out vanilla candle. It felt like how a home _should_ feel. Secure.  
Except from people like him.   
Upstairs in her bedroom again, he found her sprawled out on her stomach. Face halfway buried in her pillow, halfway obscured by her wavy black hair messily strewn over it. Cute.  
He observed her for a while, just as before. Feeling like there was _some_ kind of connection there if she was able to sleep so soundly in his presence.   
Some form of what he considered love.  
As ridiculous as that sounded.   
But he did the same as last night and masturbated at her bedside. A thought working its way into his head of how _nice_ it might be if they could try actually being together. And as he climaxed, the thought cemented itself in the back of his mind that he _could_ see himself falling in love with her.   
He just wished he'd done it the _right_ way and not like this. He'd have to make it up to her somehow.  
  
Rosa thought to go pick up some food the following evening after texting Lita again to check in.   
So she thought to get takeout from the sandwich place down the street in Little Portola.   
Eyes down on her phone while she waited in line to place her to go order, she hadn't noticed Trevor forcing his way into the line just behind her. Silently threatening to hit the guy he'd cut in line if he complained. Luckily for him, the guy was spineless and backed down immediately.   
Facing forward again to look at her, he suddenly became nervous. Like a fucking kid with a crush. He finally could talk to her and he was freezing up. Ugh. What a fucking idiot.  
  
Rosa practically felt his stare burning into the back of her head, and she turned to see Trevor just behind her in line.  
"Oh, hey," she greeted. "I didn't know you came here too… Trevor, right?"  
Hearing her say his name filled his imagination with _other_ contexts. But he had to cut that out quickly, as good as it was to think about. This was a terrible time to pop a boner.  
"Yeah," he nodded. "And you're… Rosa?"   
Of course he knew her name. How could he forget?  
Rosa.  
Rose.  
_Pink._ Like her lips.  
God, he wanted to kiss her.   
  
"Yeah," she smiled politely. She would've loved for this conversation to end immediately. Something about him was _off._ More than the last time they met. He looked so antsy. "I'm just- pickin' up some dinner. And tomorrow's lunch, I guess."  
"Yeah, me too." He said. "You come here a lot?"  
She didn't quite want to answer that. "I would but it's a little overpriced. I only make minimum."  
"Where do you work?"  
_Red flag, red flag, red flag_. Yet she told herself she was just being paranoid. Not _every_ weird guy was a predator. Besides, he was friends with Mr. De Santa and Tracey seemed to love him like family. How bad could he be? "I'm at SubUrban. I usually work the back organizing stock." A lie. She switched around a lot. Back room, register, cleaning, stocking. She did it all at least once a week.  
Maybe he'd drop by to say hi. "Cool." He said. "Must suck to work with a bunch of hipsters."  
"It does," she nodded, finally offering a genuine smile.  
He thought his heart might stop.  
"I'm a  _little_ punk. So I feel like a fish out of water," she added.  
" _Really?_ " His brows raised in surprise. She was into the same music as him? Just when he thought she couldn't get better. It's like she was _made_ for him. "That's not something I guess just by looking at you."  
She moved up in line. "Yeah, especially since I hang around with someone as different from me as _Tracey,_ right?"  
"Yeah…" He agreed as she turned to the girl behind the counter to place her order. And got an idea.   
He stepped up next to her at the counter. "I'm buying hers."  
Rosa blinked, taken aback by the gesture and looking up to the taller man in surprise. "Oh-wow, you don't have to do that."  
"I want to," he answered before looking to the employee and ordering something for himself. He wasn't even hungry, so he picked the first thing on the menu that he could read. Then passed some cash over the counter.   
"Oh…" Rosa looked a little embarrassed-- or flattered? She smiled anxiously, face warm with color as they stepped aside and waited to be called for their order. And she reiterated: "Thank you. You didn't have to do that-"  
"It's fine," he shrugged, trying to play it cool. She was so flustered. It was so cute. "It's not _that_ expensive."  
They made small talk until the order was ready, and parted ways with her thanking him again.  
It left a warm feeling in his chest. Like falling in love.   
  
Another night of the same, but this time he felt so nauseated with himself that he thought to make it up to her again. Only this time- a little more __direct.  
  
When Rosa woke up in the morning after sleeping in, she stretched out in bed with a contented sigh and checked her phone before finally getting up and going downstairs for breakfast. She was off from work that day. So she would spend the day with Tracey and--  
" _What the fuck_ …" She whispered, horrified, as she found a bunch of flowers on the kitchen counter. All looking like the ones that were in her neighbor Mrs. Jones's lawn garden. Tiger lilies. The ones she had been admiring for weeks. Some of them still with roots and soil on the ends. Those weren't there when she went to bed.  
Suddenly aware that someone had forced their way into her house, she snatched a blade out of the knife block on the counter and silently made her way around the first floor to find that she was alone and the doors were still locked, the windows still shut, the curtains still closed.   
What the fuck was going on?  
  
She wasn't sure if she should tell Lita about all of this. It was only flowers. And she refused to involve cops since she'd only been arrested a little under two weeks ago. And with no signs that anyone had actually _been_ there, they would probably write it off entirely.  
Lita would be home in two more nights.   
She could survive two more nights.  
But for tonight, she was too freaked out to sleep in her house alone again. So she would stay with Tracey.  
  
In the afternoon while Rosa was away, Trevor dropped by her house to see that the flowers were in the trash can instead of on the counter. She must not have liked those very much.   
Nonono the problem was that they were bullshit flowers he'd picked out of one of the other neighbor's yards. A girl like Rosa deserved nicer. She was a sweet girl. He could do better. Waaay better!   
  
Unfortunately for Rosa, Tracey was out for the night. And she didn't want to stay at the De Santas' house if she wasn't there. For all she knew, Tracey was her first line of defense for keeping away from that weirdo Trevor if he ever came around.  
So without other options, she could only triple check the locks on her doors, keep the curtains closed, and even lock her bedroom door that night. Swiss army knife folded under her pillow, phone next to her head. It was all she could manage for one more night. Then tomorrow night, she'd stay with Tracey in her room.  
  
This time he came better prepared.  
A dozen pink roses he'd stolen from a pharmacy and a few candy bars he thought she might like would suffice for a gift. A nice surprise for when she woke up in the morning. Who didn't like getting surprise roses, right? He set them on the counter just as before.  
And then went up to her bedroom.  
  
Rosa slept heavier than intended. Unable to hear the slow click of the lock of her bedroom door being opened.   
Blissfully unaware of Trevor at her bedside in the dark.   
He did as usual and knelt beside her sleeping form. Taking a minute to appreciate every inch of exposed skin and how her chest rose and fell with each rhythmic breath.   
He'd gotten careless.  
The sound of his pants unzipping made her stir slightly, turning onto her side and pushing her arm under her pillow to better support her head.  
Which sent the concealed weapon clattering onto her floor.  
She woke with a start, letting out a shriek when she saw the silhouette of a man in her bedroom.  
Trevor reacted poorly in a moment of panic, hand over her mouth and holding her down on her bed to keep her from thrashing.  
"It's okay, it's okay-" he told her, feeling her shaking like a leaf under his hold. She felt so small. "I'm not gonna hurt you. It's me, Trevor. Calm down, I won't be here long and you can go back to sleep."  
She hesitated for a moment, but nodded. Mortified that she could feel him getting hard. The fucking thing was against her thigh. Pulsing. Horrible in that moment.  
He took his hand away from her mouth to kiss her before she could say or do anything. She tensed up so much that she thought she was paralyzed.  
"I just wanted-" he began between forcing kisses to her mouth and moving down her body. "To show you how you _should_ be treated." He moved her legs apart, putting himself between them. Still trailing kisses downward toward her panties. "Like a fucking _princess._ "  
She began to protest until she felt his firm grip on her thighs, pushing them up until her knees were at her chin. She felt like she was hyperventilating. Even dissociating, like she wasn't watching this unfold from her own eyes.  
Trevor leaned over her, licking a long line through her underwear. She twitched involuntarily with the hot touch of his tongue. And he felt proud of himself for it.   
She felt frozen, yet uncomfortably hot as he continued on. Eventually he'd gotten bored of this, and quite literally tore her underwear at the seams for better access- which he took advantage of immediately. Tirelessly licking at her clit- eventually letting go of one side of her to pull her T-shirt up over her breasts. Taking the opportunity to feel her up and even teasingly pinch her nipple a little too rough.  
She gasped sharply at the shock of it, thighs twitching on either side of his head and letting slip a feeble, high-pitched moan.  
He couldn't wait any longer, hauling her closer and making her arch in a way that would likely hurt her back in the morning, Trevor didn't relent in his efforts. But finally stroked himself off with it. Happiest he'd been in weeks.   
"You're so fucking wet." He growled. And that, oddly enough, was what set her off. Rosa felt her toes involuntarily curl, thighs falling further apart and off of his shoulders as she reached orgasm. Whole body spasming with release- and Trevor hadn't even stopped licking yet. Lost in the motions as he listened to her cries of pleasure and desperately trying to get himself to match the feeling.   
He didn't stop until she came again, this one louder and more guttural than the first. Midway through her high, he positioned himself to be upright just before he came with her. The hot liquid dripping onto her just under her belly button with each slow, final stroke he gave himself. He stared at her in the darkness as they caught their breath- now officially certain that he loved her.   
But the night was over, and he knew she needed to rest after all of the excitement. So after stealing a kiss to her cheek, he gathered himself and headed out of her bedroom. "Same time tomorrow, beautiful!"  
  
Rosa listened carefully as he exited her house. Too terrified to fall back sleep.  
And too turned on by the exchange.  
__What the fuck was wrong with her?


	2. No Stopping Now

Rosa woke with a start when her alarm went off in the morning. Her phone had fallen off the bed along with the Swiss army knife. Both useless to her on the floor. When did she fall back asleep? She shifted slightly to pick up the ringing phone and turn off the alarm. Not willing to go to work with how sore her back was from last night.  
Fuck, that really happened, didn't it?  
Ugh… She felt filthy when she remembered that he had the nerve to cum _on_ her. At least it wasn't _in_ her... But it was still on her. Dried.   
"Ew..."  
She laid back in a comfortable position for her back. Tattered underwear still hanging on her hips for dear life.   
The more she thought about what he'd done…  
The more she focused on how _hard_ she came for Trevor. Only one or two old boyfriends had gone down on her in the past- but they were never _ever_ as enthusiastic about it as Trevor was. They never even did it for more than a few seconds and then immediately demanded that she get them off.  
Trevor was literally the first to get _her_ off that way. And it was so fucking _good...  
_Her hand moved down the front of her body. And she forced herself to another orgasm. And then another. And another…  
Feeling shame and disgust with herself all the while.  
  
She called off from work next. Said she was up all night sick. And she might as well have been with how little energy she had that morning.  
After washing her whole body _three_ times in a hot shower, she finally felt like she'd scrubbed his mess off of her. When she finally emerged to go downstairs, she found the roses and candy.  
… Did he have _feelings_ for her? This wasn't just a 'take what you want'?   
That just meant he'd be back.  
_Same time tomorrow, beautiful._  
He intended on making this a habit, didn’t he?   
But with Lita coming home tomorrow, what would he do then?  
  
The plan to stay with Tracey fell through. Tracey already had plans again that she couldn't cancel.  
Rosa didn’t bother to fall asleep that night, too anxious for what she knew was coming. At least if she was awake, he wouldn’t have the element of surprise. And if she could maintain the advantage, she could try to be less afraid. Maybe even defend herself.

And sure enough, she heard the dampened sounds of movement through her closed bedroom door. And within seconds, she saw the door open and his silhouette appear in the doorway.   
She held her phone so tightly that her hand shook- yet it was the only indication of fear. It was so dark that he couldn't even see it when he invited himself into the bedroom to her bedside.   
"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, sitting on her bed with her. Voice low and almost tender.  
She edged backward, but with the wall at her back, she didn't go very far. "No."  
"Me too" he said. "Too nervous."   
Nervous?  
Because he _really_ believed that he had feelings for her?? What the fuck was wrong with him?  
His hand moved up her leg and she twitched instinctively away from him.  
"You don't have to be shy."  
"Don't touch me," she retorted, forgetting that her phone was even in her hand. She could've called the cops. But something told her it was the wrong move. If she could talk him out of her house, she could call a locksmith. Get a security system installed. Talk to an old friend from school and get herself a gun out of a back alley.   
But the ideas disappeared into thin air when Trevor pulled back his hand. Obviously hurt. "Sorry. We kinda rushed into it last night. Chalk it up to acting _in the moment_." He told her. "Anything you want."  
… Anything she wanted?  
An intrusive mental snapshot the night before flashed into her memory. The feeling, the _intensity_ \- the fact that he got her off twice, got _himself_ off, and left without even _violently_ forcing her into it or even a threat of doing such a thing.  
_You could have that again_.   
She shook off the notion. "Take care of yourself and go." That way he wouldn't leave _too_ empty handed. More likely to comply.   
"I was uh…" She could vaguely see him rubbing himself through his pants. "I was hoping _you_ could do it for me."  
_If you do him the favor, he'll remember it and do what you ask.  
_The metaphorical demon on her shoulder had a point. Especially with the angel on the other side nowhere to be seen in the last ten-ish years.  
Alright. An experiment. From here on she would play the game, but it would be by _her_ rules. And if Trevor was actually sure that he felt something for her, he'd want to keep her happy right? Hence the gifts being left in her kitchen for the last two mornings.  
She said nothing, but moved away from the wall. Just enough to where she could reach. Despite the quiet moment and that Trevor hadn't even implied that he would _make_ her do this, Rosa could hear her pulse pounding in her ears.  
Trevor unzipped his jeans when she came closer. Already hard. Did he just _always_ channel blood flow to his dick or was he really that hot for her?

Was she really gonna do this? Seriously?  
Trevor grew anxious quickly, manually moving her hand to his cock. She found herself unnecessarily tense, but going with the flow. Fingers curling around him, she slowly stroked along the length.   
Trevor's breath hitched, and he seemed to seize up. Trying to hold it back already? Jesus.  
Rosa frowned and wondered if he had a problem with premature orgasm. That had to suck. But last night seemed to last forever. Maybe he was just that excited right now.  
"Go faster," he ordered in a low tone.  
Rosa felt a rush of adrenaline in her core. It took her another few seconds before she realized that she was actually aroused by this.   
"No," she disobeyed him, opting instead to stroke slower.   
"Fuck… Please…" His hand fell onto her thigh and he squeezed. Frustrated and wanting her to see just how much he needed this.   
Fucking shit, she was wet again. She could feel it when she shifted.   
An idea came to mind. "What are you gonna do for _me_ if I do go faster?"   
He didn't answer, only pushing her onto the bed and straddling her thighs. He quickly shoved his hand down her shorts and rubbed a rough fingertip against her clit.  
"Ow!" She shuddered. But fuck it felt so good anyway. "Go easier!"  
"Sorry," he slowed his pace slightly, allowing her to grow accustomed to his touch.   
Rosa shuddered, remembering to continue her task. Fingers wrapping around his cock again to match the pace _he'd_ taken.  
And she froze up when he put two of his fingers inside her and lovingly tapped them against a particularly sensitive spot.   
"C'mon, no stopping now," he reminded. Growing impatient with a second interruption.   
"Right…" She said slowly, movements growing shaky as he carried on. She had kept her lip pinched between her teeth to keep quiet, but it was getting to be difficult with each increasingly rough push of his fingers inside her. She thought he might've been getting close.   
But suddenly he withdrew, much to her surprise. And forcibly pulled off her shorts. She began to protest, not sure what he was planning- but his head between her legs silenced her again. But not _entirely.  
_" _Fuck!_ " She reflexively cried out, hands both covering her mouth to suppress loud noises of approval while Trevor skillfully licked her clit. Fingers still inside- it was overwhelming. She peaked almost immediately, whole body tensing before going completely slack- just like yesterday. Only now, she could swear she was seeing stars.  
Trevor finished himself off just after her and leaned over her to press an unpleasantly wet kiss against her mouth.   
"You're the best _,_ " he said. "I'm glad you're mine."  
He left her bed without much else, and she accidentally touched his cum on her bed sheets when she was putting her clothes back on. Gross. No way was she sleeping near that. She had to change the sheets when he left.  
"Same time tomorrow? He asked while he straightened himself out.  
"M-my mom's coming home…" She said. As if it would deter his efforts.  
It did not. "Then we're just gonna have to be quiet, huh? Gonna be hard since you're a screamer."  
"I am _not!_ " She felt her face grow hot. Sure she was a little vocal, but… Was she really that loud? For a gross old man who broke into her house every night?  
She flinched when he leaned over to kiss her again, cupping her face in his hands. "Maybe you'll see tomorrow."  
After he left, she resented herself for giving in to him again. But mostly for liking it so much. The fuck was her deal?  
  
She wasn't happy about it, but she got off to the mental image of last night again. Several times before she left her bed and once more when she was in the shower.   
Downstairs, a teddy bear holding a heart was waiting for her on the counter. It was nauseating.  
Having a man break into her house, tonguefuck her senseless, and leave little gifts as if this were a relationship. She needed boundaries.  
But because she didn't want Lita asking questions about why she might find a teddy bear and a dozen roses in the trash, she out it all in her closet. Out of sight, out of mind.  
  
After picking up Lita from the airport and bringing her home that evening, Rosa was extra vigilant for anything that seemed _off_ around the house. No new gifts from Trevor. Nothing out of line. No signs that she had any sort of company since Lita had taken her trip.  
"Are you okay, Mija?" Lita asked, sometime after they'd gotten home. She had finished unpacking to find her daughter constantly checking her phone as time went on. Looking jittery and nervous.  
"I'm good," Rosa lied. Mostly trying to _make_ herself good, really. She knew Trevor was coming, it's not like that was unexpected. But he hadn't come before when she wasn't alone… Or had he? She slept through his nightly visits once or twice. What if there were more she didn't even know about?  
She would have to talk to him about boundaries at some point… Whether or not they mattered to him remained to be seen.  
So she just kept checking the time and wondering when Lita would go to sleep.  
  
Around midnight, Lita finally went to bed. But not before asking Rosa if she was going to go to sleep anytime soon too.  
“I took a nap earlier,” she lied. “I’m probably gonna be up all night. I don’t have work tomorrow anyway.”  
“Suit yourself,” Lita sighed, disappearing around a corner to go upstairs, but calling out “Don’t stay up all night, though! Love you!”  
“Love you too!” Rosa called back, knee bouncing with restless energy as she checked the clock again. She turned down the volume on the TV periodically to listen in on if Lita had fallen asleep yet. Once all was silent, the real anxiety began.   
Around one in the morning was when she heard Trevor fiddling with the locked front door, and she waited for it to close again before she addressed him.  
"Trevor."  
The sound of her voice in the dark house made him jump, but he relaxed when he saw that it was just her. "Couldn't sleep again?" He came over to her and she stood up. He kept close to her, absolutely zero concept of personal space. "I couldn't sleep either."  
"You need to stop breaking into my house." She said instead.  
What he heard was _'I couldn't sleep when I knew I'd see you tonight'._ "So are you gonna let me in from now on? The breaking and entering game is over?"  
What choice did she really have? "You have to _ask_ first if you can come. I reserve the right to tell you _not_ to come inside."  
He laid his hands on her hips and pulled her against himself. "I love hearing you talk like that." She could feel him getting hard through their clothes. He kept rubbing it against her her abdomen. "Makes me wanna tear you apart."  
Rosa said nothing, just allowed him to do as he pleased if it meant he'd leave before Lita could wake up.   
"Maybe we start doing some of this during the daytime," he purred, hands sliding from her hips to her ass. "I wanna _see_ you when you scream."  
As much as she didn't _like_ Trevor… She was starting to. He knew what he was doing so far. No wrong moves. Never hurt her. Never threatened her. Constantly praised her. Never demanded anything and went out of his way to leave her gifts just because he thought she would like them. Unhealthy, toxic premise for their relationship aside-- he was pretty much boyfriend goals.   
"I…" And as much as Rosa hated herself for this, she wanted to see how it would play out. "I guess we can try it out."  
Trevor, overjoyed with Rosa giving him a chance for a date, pulled her into a rough kiss. She had tensed up for a brief second because she hadn't expected it, but she allowed it to happen. It wasn't so bad.   
She gasped when Trevor suddenly lifted her- reflexively clinging to him out of fear of being dropped. But he didn't so much as have to _try_. Like she was weightless.   
 _Strong_. She thought. Then immediately had to stop herself from letting the observation turn into her fawning over him.  
He carried her over to the living room couch and sat with her in his lap.  
Rosa resented herself for it, but she silenced the judgmental voice in her head while she rubbed against him through their clothing. He was hard already- and it made for good friction between them. Trevor slipped out a gratifying moan. While he couldn't feel _her_ through their clothes, he could feel the heat between her legs. She was usually so submissive, but now she was making moves and trying to get herself off on him. He felt like he was salivating.   
Rosa shuddered when she shifted in the most _perfect_ way. His erection stroked her clit through their clothing and it was starting to feel _really_ good. Better than the awkward, short-lived dry humping she'd started with boyfriends as a teenager. Probably because of the situation. Nothing boring about this.   
The friction was starting to change sensations as she got into it. The slickness of arousal making it easier to grind against Trevor's cock.   
He found himself moving with her. Trying to pull her down on himself as if he could get any closer to her.   
Then on her own accord, Rosa removed her shirt and set it aside.   
Trevor caught on quickly and let her get up so she could kick off her shorts. He shoved his pants down to his knees as Rosa mounted him again, in only her panties.  
"I am gonna fuck you _so hard_ ," he muttered. She felt hot against his dick. He could even feel the moisture of her arousal soaking through her underwear. "You're on the pill, right?"  
Rosa froze up. Common sense finally catching up to her. What the fuck was she about to do? "Oh… No. I'm not."  
"I don't have a rubber." He groaned, suddenly out of the zone. Not likely to get laid tonight, no matter how heavy things were.  
Rosa had to convince herself that she wasn't disappointed. She wanted to cum so bad that it had numbed her judgment like alcohol.   
 _Then we'll do **this** _…  
She continued to rut against him. The only layer separating them was her panties- and she could _feel_ him out better like this.  
"Oh, fuck…" Trevor muttered, body relaxing with the sensation. Bless her heart, he didn't even have to prompt her to do this. "You want it that bad?"  
" _I want it_ ," she spoke before her conscience could interfere. She moved in long, slow strokes along his length. Eventually her legs started trembling from the tiring effort, and Trevor helped her to keep going with his hands on her hips. Her body felt hot with the effort- like she was exercising. He had to be close- because she felt a throb against her clit.   
"I'm gonna cum," he whimpered, body stiffening under her.   
She felt powerful.  
"I fucking _love_ you." Trevor pulled her into a kiss as he neared climax. It had only motivated Rosa to keep going.   
Trevor peaked just as she pulled back from him and gyrated herself on him _just right_. Rosa gritted her teeth and struggled through having to muffle the sounds that accompanied her orgasm. Triggered by Trevor's cock throbbing with each gush of cum spilling onto his stomach.  
Or, possibly, just to the sound of him saying he loved her.


	3. Anything.

Great. Now this meant Rosa have to explain to her mother why she was hanging around an older man in her free time-- if they were caught, that is.  
Though all Trevor did was take her for a drive in his beaten up red truck a few days later. What had surprised her was that he respected her rule of only entering her home when invited. She had yet to invite him.  
It wasn’t so bad being out together. Aside from the extended silences because she had no idea what to talk to him about. Except-  
“Why are you doing this? Like, _any_ of this?”  
“‘Cause I love you,” he said, like it was nothing.  
And it answered nothing. “... Why?”  
“There’s no ‘why’,” he explained, glancing away from the road to look at her. “I just _do_ . You ever see a movie and you see the people _know_ just by looking at each other? I knew when I saw you.”  
She hated that she felt fluttery from that. She _hated_ him, or at least she wanted to. “You sure you didn’t confuse love for sex?”  
“I know the difference.”  
“ _Do you?_ ”  
“I said I’d do anything for you, didn’t I?”  
“You did.”  
“That’s love.”  
Rosa sighed, not satisfied by the answer. He _had_ held up that deal so far. Did what she asked without complaint. All he asked for in return was her time… And sex. “But you don’t even _know_ me.”  
“I _will_ ,” he shrugged. Not cocky or arrogant in any way. Just… Hopeful.  
Rosa could see that.  
_… Does he really?_  
"You're serious." She noted.  
"As a fucking heart attack, baby."  
So she'd just never be rid of him, then.  
  
Eventually he dropped her off at home- surprisingly without inviting himself in.  
Only when she got out of the truck, he called her back over to kiss her goodbye. Surprisingly tame and affectionate given her previous reference.  
Sweet, even. Loving.  
Rosa peered over her shoulder several times as she walked up her driveway. He stared after her, a dreamy look on his face every time she looked back.  
And as soon as she was inside, she leaned against the door and set a hand over her pounding heart to get it to settle down. All this from a kiss?  
  
Another couple of days later, Rosa still hadn't invited Trevor into her home. And now just stayed out of the house as much as possible. Working extra shifts, making a point to hang out with Tracey more away from their houses, etc. Any excuse to not be there until she _had_ to go home.   
Lita would get worried if she didn't come home to sleep every night. And Rosa didn't trust Trevor enough to see what would happen if Lita caught him breaking in looking for her.  
Rosa spent the last few hours of the evening at home with her mother tonight. She felt a little guilty for avoiding the house and leaving Lita to herself. So she stuck around for an early dinner.  
And while they were eating together, Lita's phone buzzed on the table with a call.  
And as soon as she answered it and her demeanor changed, Rosa could tell that it was Ken or CJ calling about work.  
  
"Little asshole decided to try cocaine mixed with liquid  _propane_ and now his nose is hemorrhaging all over the studio," Lita grumbled as she put on her shoes. "I have to go see to this client, Mija. I'm so sorry."  
"It's cool," Rosa shrugged. "It's all Vinewood, y'know? Young rappers and dumb decisions. Hopefully he doesn't die."  
"He's not making us much money alive," Lita muttered under her breath, "I'll be home as soon as I can, baby. You can go ahead and watch the next episode of that witch show we like. Just don't spoil it for me!"  
"I can't promise that!"  
  
Hours ticked on and it was getting late. Lita had texted her saying that the client's bleeding had stopped but then he'd snuck off to drop acid. And now Lita, Ken, and CJ had to monitor him to keep him from doing _more_ stupid shit until he came down. Which would be a challenge given that he was a skinny white boy with multiple social media accounts and a phone that never left his hand.   
Rosa wondered if he would livestream his trip.  
The way it was looking, Lita would be at the studio overnight. It had happened once or twice before during emergencies or long days with snooty, difficult clients and executives. The crappy little cot in Lita's office was her backup plan for late nights.   
Rosa sighed, resigning to another quiet night. At least unless Trevor would let himself in. "Fuck."  
  
Being alone in the house made it hard to sleep with how things were now.   
Always the threat of Trevor inviting himself inside.   
Not that it was horrible. Just a far cry from the privacy she wanted.   
Even so…  
She thought back on last week when she was ready to screw him right on the couch downstairs. If he hadn't said something she might not have hesitated. The fuck was up with that?  
The question's importance diminished when she flashed back to how _good_ it all felt after she laid in bed.   
The heat between their two bodies. The sounds they made. The way they came together…  
_You can do it all again_ , the intrusive voice in her head said.  
No. Nope no way was she gonna invite him in.  
_But it felt so_ **_good_ ** _._  
It's not worth her stalker having fuel to cling to her.   
_You've never had it this good._ _You'll never need drugs again if you can keep his head between your legs._  
Hm.  
  
The doorbell ringing made her nearly jump out of her skin. It was one in the morning, who--  
_Trevor. Goddamn it._  
Rosa pulled some clothes on, heading downstairs while Trevor rang the doorbell again and again.  
Idiot- what if her mom was there!? All of this because he wanted to fuck?  
Rosa swung the door open. "You're making too much fucking noise--" Her tirade ended quickly. On the other side of the doorway was Trevor, shaking like a leaf. Rosa could see tears in his eyes in the porch light.   
He wrapped his arms tightly around her in a hug. Rosa was at a loss for words. Her anger had disappeared in a moment's notice when she saw him crying. Now feeling pity, and stunned with confusion as he clung to her. He began to slide downward, sinking to his knees until his head was against her stomach. Arms around her hips.   
"Tell me what I did," he said weakly.  
Rosa was entirely lost. " _What?_ "  
"You've been avoiding me for days!" He muffled his cries against her shirt. "Just tell me what I did so I can fix it! I love you, don't leave me over this!"  
He thought she was avoiding him because he'd slipped up somehow? And _just_ that thought had brought him to her front door, quite literally on his knees, begging for forgiveness?  
Jesus Christ, her opinion must've meant a lot to him… Poor idiot.   
"You didn't _do_ anything," she said against her better judgment. All the while asking herself why she wanted to make this all better. "I've just been busy, I guess. And uh-- nervous?" She reflexively said it to make him feel better. What the fuck for?  
He looked up to her. " _Nervous?_ "  
Rosa felt like they'd been standing in the doorway forever. She just wanted to go to bed. "Yeah…" She began slowly. "Nobody's told me they _love_ me before, so… I dunno, I'm not used to this?" Who could get used to their stalker?  
… Ah, right, she already did. She _did_ get into it every time he touched her. She constantly found herself wanting it… She was really bad at making good choices.   
_Invite him in_.  
The bad part of her conscience that seemed to make all of her decisions compelled her to invite Trevor into the house. Because he was vulnerable and would, in his exact words, 'do anything' for her, she knew she could get something out of it.   
As wrong as it was...  
_He_ started it.  
"Do you wanna come in…?"  
  
What sort of idiot allows the Devil into their bed?   
_This idiot._ She told herself.  
  
She'd brought him into the house and up to her room- in case Lita did end up coming home tonight. She didn't need to walk in to see Trevor in their living room. That would be catastrophic, to say the least.  
There wasn’t really any preamble to it. Trevor just did what he did best and imposed himself on her. He was lying on top of her, kissing her so much that she was worried she’d suffocate. And that’s all it was so far.  
Even if she _would_ suffocate, the sheer intensity and eagerness from him was, unfortunately, exciting for her. Nobody else had ever wanted her this badly. Nobody else made her feel special like this.  
She must’ve been a sociopath.  
Because the fact that he practically _worshipped_ her was something she was starting to enjoy. Even if it was disgustingly manipulative. She would find a way to forgive herself for it. Right after all of this.  
She was even starting to like how he kissed her. What the fuck was wrong with her?  
Just when Rosa thought this would be all they did through the night, Trevor’s hand moved up her leg until his fingers hooked over the elastic band of her shorts and tugged sharply downward. Rosa was more than happy to help. Soon her shirt was on the floor and so were her underwear. Trevor threw off his own dirty white shirt across the room. Rosa was surprised to see that he was in that good of shape for a guy his age. As well as the tattoos she hadn’t seen before. ‘FUCK COPS’ arched across his ribcage.  
Rosa let slip a giggle.  
“What?” He frowned.  
“I like your tattoos… Lots of ‘em. I only have one.”  
“Where is it?”  
“On my back-” Rosa let out a yelp as Trevor suddenly turned her onto her stomach. A spark of fear flashed in the pit of her stomach- but disappeared quickly when all he did was move her hair off of her upper back to press a kiss to where her tattoo was between her shoulder blades. She felt breathless with his weight against her back. Prone as well. He still had his pants on. She was completely naked. His arm snaked around to her front and between her legs.  
Rosa expelled a sharp breath when Trevor’s fingers expertly rubbed circles around her clit. Her head dropped, and her face buried into her pillow to muffle her approving sounds. Arching against the mattress when she felt Trevor's tongue on her back. Her ass raised slightly to give his arm some room so he wouldn't cramp up and stop. Trevor pushed himself against her, letting out a low, wanting growl at her back before retracting his hand and lifting his weight off of her.  
Rosa felt disappointed as soon as he'd stopped. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw him tearing open the packing of a condom.  
Ohhhh this was happening.  
This was something that was _actually_ happening. She was about to fuck her stalker.  
Even with the realization, she wasn't making any moves to stop it anytime soon. Trevor was good with his hands and even better with his mouth. Enough test driving, this was time for _offroading._  
"Come on…" She impatiently murmured, shifting slightly for better positioning. On her knees.  
Trevor hauled her backward by her hips and guided himself inside.  
_Finally_.  
The thought was the last coherent thing to pass through Rosa's head.   
Trevor might not have been particularly well endowed, but it made no difference with how much expertise he'd already shown in the last two weeks. All she knew now was the warm fuzzies of having him as deep inside as possible.   
And then he started _moving._ Just when she thought it couldn't get any better. Slow, hard strokes. Trevor pulled her backward with each one, and was awarded a loud, approving moan every time. Music to his ears. With one particularly rough thrust (thanks to her throwing herself back against him), her arms gave out under her and she arched sharply on the mattress. Chest against the sheets, ass all the way up. Her back was likely to hurt later. Her hips already weren't happy with the angle- but her insides were _overjoyed_. The new angle allowed Trevor's cock to hit a new spot- even better than the one he'd already been at.   
"Shit…" She hissed, gripping at the sheets and trying not to let her legs give out as he moved faster. "Don't fucking stop what you're doing."  
Trevor grinned with his bottom lip bitten between his teeth- nearly hard enough to bleed. Desperate to get her off first. And in this position? Each time he buried himself into her was a tick on the timer.   
"Sorry," he said. "I gotta."   
He stayed inside her, hunched over her back and reaching to rub her clit again.   
It was all too much- even though he'd stopped moving all together. Having him inside pressed so _firmly_ against her G-spot like a stuck button. His fingers working magic on her clit- it was maybe three seconds of this that pushed Rosa over the edge.   
Trevor had to pull out as soon as he felt her tense up or else he'd have lost it.   
She felt hollow without him inside as she came- but it was still pretty fucking good even just his hand. She barely had a moment to come down from it before Trevor turned her onto her back again.   
"Still!?" She gasped, having assumed that he'd already finished. But clearly he hadn't and wasn't about to let her off easy. She wasn't even sure if she could take more.   
But Trevor decided that she could. Hauling her legs over his shoulders- she arced forward in the same way as the first night he came. Trevor hunched over her and roughly shoved his cock back inside of her.  
Rosa gasped under him, face contorted into a look that resembled shock and awe. Dark brown eyes wide, brows furrowed, mouth agape. A familiar, involuntary look that came with getting fucked _just right_ .  
"You gonna cum for me again?" He asked in a hushed, breathless whisper. He must have been getting close again. He'd lost his rhythm and was wildly fucking into her so hard that the headboard of her bed slammed into the wall hard enough to crack the drywall.   
"Yes," she choked out the word. "Fuck!" Struggling to make her voice do anything other than sing his praises in the form of screams that were loud enough for the neighborhood to hear.  
She thought she was going to die. Regardless of how he fucked her, everything was overwhelmingly _good_ . Nothing else she'd ever had could compare- not even if she'd done it herself. She could never fuck anyone else again after this. They could never measure up. She was ruined and she _loved_ how it felt all the while.  
Trevor couldn't look away from her. The love in her eyes, the sounds of praise, the heat inside her pussy, the way she was so wet for him that she dripped onto the sheets. It was like fucking an angel.   
" _I_ _love you,_ " he uttered, unrelenting in his task. He felt her insides go slicker, something he hadn't thought possible. She got wetter from him loving her so much. "Tell me you love me. Please."  
To his delight, Rosa didn't hesitate.  
"I love you!" She cried. Mind entirely numbed by the need to cum again. She would do or say anything he wanted as long as he didn't stop ravaging her. She was so close. "I love you! I love you! I-I love you so much, Trevor!"  
With a final full thrust, Trevor moaned and collapsed on top of her as he came.   
The throbbing of his orgasm was what set Rosa off for the second time.  
_We came together_  
The first thought she had as the haze began to wear off. Trevor lifted his head from her chest to kiss her. And Rosa was still more than happy to reciprocate. Heart racing.  
Anything and everything for her.  
She felt so powerful.  
Trevor removed himself and laid in bed next to her. Rosa found herself moving to be closer to him. His arm over her hip keeping her rooted to the spot.   
"I meant it when I said 'anything'," he finally broke the null moment.   
"That wasn't just a line?"  
"I _meant_ it," he confirmed. "Anything. I'd die for you. _Kill_ for you if you asked."  
"Would you really?"  
"Yeah…" He trailed off. "Whaddya say…?" Rosa's confused expression made him elaborate. "To me and you making this official? I love you. I _need_ you.".  
She _had_ told him she loved him in the middle of sex. Because he told her to. But Trevor hadn't really expected her to say it so _passionatel_ y. He knew it was real.   
Rosa had given in to him in that moment while her judgment had clouded over. She might've said anything in that moment with how intense it was.  
"I know," Of course it wasn't real. She didn't even know him, let alone _love him_. "I love you too, Trevor."  
But she could learn to over time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please👏leave👏feedback👏if👏you👏enjoyed👏  
> Thank you ❤


End file.
